New Vamp in School
by Ella Ynrihan
Summary: Continuing where the series left off...A new student has joined our vampiric group. Who is she? What is her past? And what does she have to do with Murdoch? OC/Marty, Karl or Drew.
1. Chapter 1

I know it looks bad to have a million unfinished fics and like two finished ones, but I just couldn't resist. I am got the DVDs and I had to stick my hand into another story. I just thought it was really mean to leave all of us with a huge cliff hanger and not continue this really amazing series when they continue crap that has no originality or decent plot lines. Anyways, I doubt I'm going to get as many readers as I did for my other stuff, but this fic is going to be just plain fun. I want the readers help me decide like what happens next, who will love who, who will do something, etc. You need to tell me in the reviews and either the idea I like the most or the more people I have asking for one thing, I will probably do it. This should be fun for all, so just sit back, grab a snack (preferably something without garlic) and enjoy. (3 Reviews another chapter written)

Chapter 1

The loud clicks from the ceiling loudly filled the air as the metal flaps pulled open, revealing the full moon over Mansbridge Academy. The metal clicks were almost like a trumpet blaring at a morning summer camp to the vampiric students that hid in the wine cellar of a Doctor Murdoch. Coffin doors banged against the side as the pale students emerged from their death beds. Without a word, almost as if by command, they gathered around the dimly lit table. Vampire High was now in session.

"Welcome back. I hope you all enjoyed your vacation." The vampires glanced up to where the voice had come from. The voice was not from that of Doctor Murdoch, whom they had expected to welcome them back warmly, but that of a teenager not much older than the age they had all been turned. "Doctor Murdoch will be a moment. He wants you all to socialize and become re-acquainted with one another before he outlines the curriculum for this semester."

"Who are you, and why is Doctor Murdoch not here to tell us this?" Essie asked snidely as she stared at the teenage girl. Essie didn't like the looks of this girl. She was probably no older than 17, maybe 18 at best. She was pathetic and mousey looking. Her crimped brown hair stood plainly on her shoulders and glasses with large thick lenses sat on her nose. She was dressed in what looked like Merrill's old school uniform. Merrill frowned at noticing this, not wanting to be reminded of the last time she wore her own school uniform.

"And why did he send a human? Your odor is so thick of human, I can smell it." Marty bared his fangs and licked his lips. "It is dangerous to be in the same room with a bunch of unfed vampires, girlie." Drew and Karl frowned at how Marty looked at this girl. Karl seemed more offended at Marty's look than Drew did, but for good reason.

The girl smiled, almost evilly, as if she knew something they didn't. "I would be careful who you call human, Neanderthal." As if by magic, fangs grew where her canine teeth had been. She smiled at them again, baring her fangs. "Now take yours seats."

They all took their seats willingly. Marty growled softly, but still did as he was told. The girl walked over to the passageway entrance as the sound of it opening echoed in the room. The vampires glanced at one another and then at the new girl…She obviously wasn't a student…so who was she?

A few seconds later, Dr. Murdoch appeared in the doorway, looking alive and as awake as ever. He greeted them all with a smile as he walked over. "Hello everyone. I suppose everyone had a decent break." Dr. Murdoch stopped and stood at the head of the table. He looked at his returning students. "I hope you all are happy to be back. As I'm sure you've taken notice, we have new staff on the night school. This is my student aide, Ally. She is going to be learning how the program works, and join us from time to time in our assignments and off campus escapades."

Drew raised his hand. "Yes Drew?"

"Dr. Murdoch, I do not mean to be rude, why does she smell like a human? Is she a newly transformed vampire?" Drew crossed his arms. Karl shifted in his chair. He knew, but didn't intend on sharing.

Ally did not give Dr. Murdoch a chance to answer, interrupting before he could speak. "I am a half-vamp. I was born human and because my mother was a vampire, I gained my fangs at age 13. I will always reek of human because my father was human and not a vampire." Ally frowned and stepped into the dim light of the room. Dr. Murdoch nodded at this and then shrugged. "Anymore questions?" No one said anything. "Good…Sorry for interrupting, Dr. Murdoch."

"It is quite all right, Ally." Dr. Murdoch looked back at his students. "All right, now. Let's get started. It's the first day, so I wouldn't make you all work too hard. I want you all to write a theme." Groans erupted from the vampires at the table. "I'm not asking a lot. Just a paragraph about what you did over your break. Tell where you went, what you did, who you met, etc. After you're done, you guys can use the TV or read or whatever you normally like to do. At 1am, like always, is snack time." Dr. Murdoch walked over to the desk in the corner and took lined paper from the surface. He than gave each vampire student sitting at the table a piece of paper. "Please no talking until you're finished and in the other room. Give Ally your theme when you are finished." With that said he then left the room. Ally did as well, but into the common area where the TV, the couch and the newly installed coffee table stood. The vampire students began to write.

/\ /\/\ /\/\ /\/\ /\/\ /\/\ /\/\ /\/\ /\/\ /\/\ /\/\ /\/\ /\/\ /\/\ /\/\ /\

After all of the vampire high students had finished, they were all in the common room doing something or other to keep themselves occupied. Drew was reading through another one of his books. Merrill was petting Bella the rat's belly near her coffin. Essie had busied herself with unpacking her newly designed clothes into her closet above her coffin. Marty kept himself busy with a new thing he had discovered while vacationing in Japan: handheld video games. No one was in the middle area with the teacher's aide, which actually suited her better. She simply sat quietly, leaning over the coffee table and reading the theme that one of the day students had turned in. Ally looked up suddenly as she felt a presence over her. Karl stood over her, as if attempting to read what she too was reading. She smiled gently. "Finished Karl?"

Karl looked startled for a moment, but then realized she was a vampire as well, so it shouldn't have been a surprise for her to know he was there before she even glanced up. He cracked a smile quickly and nodded as she looked up at him. "Yea, all done." He glanced around for a moment as he placed his theme paper on the coffee table in the pile with the others. "Ally…can you talk right now, or are you busy?"

"Uh…sure. I'm not busy." Ally set down the theme she was reading and looked up at Karl. Karl slowly sat down next to her on the couch. He seemed to look a bit nervous, biting his lip as looked at her. She watched him with a quizzical look on her face. "Karl?"

"I want to say thank you. Dr. Murdoch told me that you had spoken through to the council on my behalf to stay in the program. Apparently what you said had some effect on the council members, and the vote for me to leave changed drastically after you had spoken…really, thank you. I didn't want to leave, and you made it happen for me." Karl spoke softly, not wanting his classmates hear him to talk to someone they obviously did not like. Ally smiled gently and played with the end of the skirt, as if she were distracted by its hemline. "Why did you do it though? I have to ask."

Ally shrugged, still looking at the end of her skirt. "Let's just say I had a similar situation, and not go into details, okay Karl?" Karl nodded slowly and turned around as Marty approached them with a huge grin. Ally looked up, frowning. "What is it, Marty?"

Marty snickered as if Ally had just made a hilarious joke. Ally's eyes narrowed as she stared. Karl frowned. "I just didn't know Karl had given up so easily on Essie for a half bred. I also didn't even think a half bred could have a love connection with a knuckle dragger." Marty snickered again. Ally stood up and bared her fangs, her eyes turning red, looking ready to pounce. Karl held Ally back with one hand to keep her from attacking Marty. Both were obviously insulted, but Ally was more likely to attack.

"He's only jealous because he could never get with anyone, period. Don't waste your energy." Though Karl's words were a little comfort, Ally still bared her fangs and stared at him with red eyes. Still snickering, Marty left them and went back to his video games in the other room. "Come on Als…Calm down. Don't let him get to you. He's not worth it." Ally took a few deep breaths before starting to calm. Karl slowly let got of her as she was calming down. Her fangs slowly slid back into her mouth and her eyes slowly shifted back into their natural blue-green color.

Ally took another breath before speaking. "Karl, maybe you should go do something for a little while. I really don't want anymore comments from the peanut gallery. Um…I have to get going anyway." Ally picked up her pile of essays and started to walk away. Karl went to say something, but stopped. What did he really could he say? Nothing, of course. He sighed softly and let her go back into Dr. Murdoch's office.

/\ /\/\ /\/\ /\/\ /\/\ /\/\ /\/\ /\/\ /\/\ /\/\ /\/\ /\/\ /\/\ /\/\ /\/\ /\

It was later that early morning, around 4 am when Ally came back down into the wine cellar again. Everyone was preparing for their long sleep during the day time. Ally had brought a pillow and a blanket with her down to the wine cellar. She was dressed in a long velvet black nightgown and it made her already pale skin paler. She looked like a so-to-be vampire victim in an old black and white horror movie.

Marty watched her in the group/dining room from his little corner in his room. He smirked at the thoughts that were streaming through his mind at that moment. He studied her, just taking in all details about her. He noticed her glasses were off and that her hair was now uncrimped and flat. "You really should control your perverted thoughts, Marty." Marty looked up to see the one who was interrupting his studying of the student teacher. Merrill frowned down at him, and with a quick motion from her hand, it had met with his cheek. He snapped back to reality at this.

"What did you do that for? It's not like I'm picturing her naked or anything!" Merrill still frowned. "Aw, I get it. You're jealous. Look, you've got nothing to be jealous about. I simply…admire beauty is all. It is a common hobby of all males, vampire and human alike. You can't honestly think I would think about a half-bred like that. You have to believe me." Merrill walked back to her room wordlessly, leaving Marty silent as well. Merrill was obviously mad, and of course she had a right to be. The guy she apparently liked at this moment was staring at a disgusting half bred, who actually was anything but unattractive when she didn't try. Marty sighed and continued to watch Ally. He would talk to Merrill about it the next evening then. Simple as that.

Ally placed the pillow on one of the arms of the couch. She hit it a few times before deciding to lie down. She pulled the blanket up and around her, and laid her head on the pillow. Being a half vampire, she really didn't need a coffin. Ally had gotten the lucky half of that gene pool.

She glanced over at the different rooms the other vampires had. She glanced over at Drew's room first. Drew was reading one of the books from Doctor Murdoch's library. Though she was sure he could sense her looking at him, he didn't look up. She then glanced over at Merrill's room. Merrill was fluffing her coffin pillow as she sat up in her coffin. Again, the other vampire didn't look up at her. Ally next glanced over into Karl's room. Sadly, he was already asleep so she wouldn't even get a friendly good night from him. Essie, in the next room Ally glanced at, was standing behind her pull down closet. She too did not look up at Ally. Finally her eyes fell upon Marty's room. She watched him for a moment. She could tell her was only pretending to be engrossed in the novel in his lap as he sat in his corner. What really gave it away was the fact that his novel was upside down in his lap. Ally watched him, snickering softly. He soon did glance up, his eyes meeting with hers.

She gave him a glaring look, as if daring him to watch her longer. He smirked gently, and continued to watch her, then winked. She frowned. She didn't need to read to understand what he was thinking. She could already tell by the look on his face. She rolled her eyes as he grinned at her still. Ally then turned over, closing her eyes slowly.

"_Sweet dreams, half bred."_ was the last thing she heard before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Yes, it's been forever. I found most of this already written and thought I would post it. Might have another chapter if I get some free time.

It was around 10 am the next morning when Ally woke up. She felt a little tired, having only gotten about six hours of sleep that night, but since Dr. Murdoch ran on less sleep than she did, she would have to deal with it and not complain about being tired. The wine cellar was completely quiet as she dressed, the other vampires being asleep. She pinned her long brown hair to the back of her head, put in her contacts and slipped into a tank top and jeans before heading up to the passageway stairs.

As she reached the top of the stairs, she pulled down the lever to release the passageway door. The door eerily creaked open and she walked through. Dr. Murdoch had already left his office, so it was also completely silent when she walked in. Ally slowly walked over to door before opening it slowly. The hallway/lounge outside the office was also quiet. Obviously everyone was in class already.

Ally pushed stray hair away from her ear as she listened for Murdoch's voice, possibly giving her a hint to where she would have to be at this time. His voice was very quiet and calm as he spoke, being fair away, but after a few wrong turns, she easily found the room where Dr. Murdoch was teaching. She slowly crept through the doorway as Murdoch was speaking. All eyes of the students were on her as she entered, causing Murdoch to stop his lecture on whatever he was talking about. Ally turned and faced him.

"I'm glad you could join us, Ally. Running a little late this morning?" Murdoch asked. She nodded silently, feeling eyes bore into her back. "Please take a seat in the back and try not to be late again."

Ally walked quickly to the back of the room and sat down in an empty chair next to a tall girl with what seemed designer clothes and dark skin and a nerdy looking guy with glasses and a sweater vest. Murdoch continued back with his speech.

The girl nudged her. "You new here?" Ally nodded silently, trying to listen to both the girl and Dr. Murdoch. "I'm Mimi. This is Malcolm." Mimi motioned the guy with glasses across from her who seemed more interested in what Dr. Murdoch was saying rather than the new female student across from him.

"I'm Ally." Ally whispered to Mimi. Mimi smiled a welcoming and gentle smile. "Have you taken Dr. Murdoch's class before?"

"Sure have. The guy can be a real bore sometimes, but his lessons are pretty creative compared to some of the assignments. And he isn't boring like my math tutor here. That woman could put a person on eighteen cups of coffee to sleep." Ally smiled and snickered softly. Maybe going to Day and Night School wasn't going to be so bad.

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\

After class, Ally and Mimi were a little closer than before and getting along easily, having to settle for passing notes halfway through the period, after getting told by Dr. Murdoch to quiet down or suffer a detention, window and floor cleaning included. Ally stayed sitting next to from Mimi as the study hall period began, while Murdoch left to do whatever in his office for the next hour and a half. Malcolm stayed with them, reading silently, but listening with ears wide open. "So where are you from Ally? You never really did get to tell me that during class."

"Here and there. I used to live with my mom a lot of the time, traveled with her, mostly home schooled. Now I'm just staying with family while I attend school here." Ally pulled a sheet of paper and a pen from the end of the table and started writing.

Mimi pressed her forefinger to her lip in a thoughtful expression. "Is that why you aren't staying in the dorms with the rest of us?"

Ally shrugged and looked down at her paper. "Something like that. Another good reason is I have my own room I don't have to share…At my…grand mother's house! Not that I would mind a roomie…Its just…" Ally thought for a second and lowered her voice, whispering. "I snore. Loudly."

Mimi snickered. "When can I come over? To see your place? Maybe sleep over sometime? Escape the prison called Mansbridge Academy?"

Ally paused, caught off guard by Mimi's suggestion. How could she explain to her new found friend that she slept in the wine cellar of Dr. Murdoch with a bunch of vampires, and that she was half a vampire herself? She then shrugged casually, trying to not seem obvious and trying to sound cool. "Well, it really isn't all that big…and besides…my grandmother is still is moving stuff in her new apartment. It's really messy."

Mimi shrugged. "All right. Just let me know then."

The two girls sat quietly for a little while, preoccupying themselves with whatever they might be doing, occasionally making jokes or comments to one another. Malcolm still stayed in his seat, keeping to himself while he studied, but still listened to the girls as they bantered on to one another. All seemed right with the world, that is, until a blonde guy approached their table. He seemed cocky and sure of himself, the one kind of guy most girls hated. Ally was no exception. He smirked and sat himself on the table between the two girls. Mimi frowned. "What do you want, Nick? Getting bored with your new bimbo of the new semester?"

"Something like that." Nick turned his attention from Mimi to Ally. Ally pretended not to notice. "You're new here this, right?"

"Yes, I'm new here. Today is my first day." Ally looked over at Mimi, ignoring the look Nick was giving her. "Was there something you needed?"

Nick shrugged. "Nothing I that I wouldn't have in time." Ally frowned as his look he was giving her changed. Mimi frowned as well and hit him on the back.

"Why are you such a sleaze? She's only been here one day and already you're trying to scare her off." Nick's face fell. He pushed himself of the table to stand. "And besides Nick, no girl in their right mind would ever date you."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Mimi, Mimi, Mimi. No need to be jealous. There is plenty me to go around." Now it was Mimi's turn to roll her eyes. Nick turned back to Ally. "You really should have a scenic school tour. I'd be happy to give you one…"

"No, that's really all right. Mimi was just going to take me on the tour." Ally picked up her books. "Besides, I think I would like a tour that doesn't involve me in a broom closet with a complete stranger attempting to make out with me pretty awfully, trying to put a hand up my shirt and a hand down my pants, rather than one that does…so, I'm sticking with Mimi." Nick was speechless and confused, but mostly confused. Ally got up from the table, Mimi following the suit and they both left together, snickering to themselves as they left at Nick's speechlessness. Nick stood there still stunned that a girl like that had been able to shut him up.

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\

It was at the moment as well that Ally was being watched by her fellow vampires with a bit of envy. The five sat on the couch, witnessing what had just gone on in study hall between that new student and Nick. Some were silent, while others snickered. Drew sat on the floor beside Karl. Marty sat on couch arm beside Merrill and Essie who shared the couch.

"Play it again." Marty urged Drew. Merrill rolled her eyes and shot Mary a look.

"Rewind it and play it again. Merrill, don't give me that look. I just found that funny. I am allowed to find something funny, right? Or is that against the code of Merrill?" Merrill rolled her eyes again and left the room, a bit peeved with Marty's comment.

"Why have you been mean to her? Haven't you guys been going out since break?" Essie looked down at Marty. "Did you guys have a fight or something?"

Marty huffed softly. "It's not like that. She's just upset that I'm doing something else other than picking on the Half Bred, which I'm not. She's jealous or something, even though she has nothing to be jealous of. Besides that, we're not 'going out'."

"Then why don't you leave her alone if it's upsetting Merrill?" Essie interjected. "She obviously seemed ticked with your new little obsession with the new girl. And speaking of which, what do we really know about this new girl? Do we even know her well enough to get close to her and trust her? Does Murdoch even trust her?"

Drew shrugged and pressed the rewind button. "We can't really question Murdoch in letting her stay here. We've all caused our share of problems, and Murdoch has let us stay. Unless she gives reason to distrust her, we can't say anything."

"But she already has." Essie moved to the middle of the sofa and brushed the stray blonde hair away her face. "Until this morning, we didn't even know she was allowed to mix with the day schoolers. Shouldn't that count?"

Drew shrugged and pressed the PLAY button just as Karl spoke. "We'll just have wait and see, I guess. You guys, she seems decent, so lets just see what happens." The group glanced at the screen again as Ally told Nick off again on the screen.

"_Besides, I think I would like a tour that doesn't involve me in a broom closet with a complete stranger attempting to make out with me pretty awfully, trying to put a hand up my shirt and a hand down my pants rather than one that does…so, I'm sticking with Mimi."_

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\

After dinner, Ally said good bye to Mimi and headed back to Dr. Murdoch's office. When she arrived there, he was still eating his dinner of meat loaf cut into small bites, some mixed vegetables which consisted mostly of corn and a piece of pecan pie with whipped cream on top for dessert. He smiled at her as she came in and closed the door. "Enjoying your new school?"

"Yes. Very much. This really isn't as bad as I thought it would be." Ally walked over to the crest where the passageway to the wine cellar lay. "I just wish I could stay up in the dorms with the rest of the other students…well, Day school students."

Murdoch stabbed a small piece of the meat loaf with his fork. "You know I can't let you do that. It is too temping for you to drink from them and you need blood every night along with food during the day. How would you be able to explain that to your roommate?" Murdoch shoved the small piece of meat into his mouth, chewed and swallowed. "Besides the fact that the Elders want you learn how to communicate with other vampires, and I mean more than you used to do with your mother."

"Then can I get my own room like the other vampires have?" Ally gave him a cute and begging face, as she was dog asking for his dinner rather than a student asking for a room.

"We'll see." Murdoch stabbed another piece of meat with fork. "Be quiet when you go down there. I don't know who is sleeping and who is awake. When I went down there during lunch, they were asleep, but they apparently were watching study hall today, when you were there." Murdoch ate another piece of meat and put his fork down on his plate. "I wouldn't flaunt the fact that you are allowed to mix with day schoolers if I were you."

Ally nodded and pulled at the sword on the crest. The door slowly opened. She turned back to Dr. Murdoch. "I don't intend to flaunt it. It might just make them hate me." She paused. "Would you like me to grade the quiz we took today while I'm down there?"

Dr. Murdoch nodded and motioned for her to leave. Ally stepped into the wine cellar, the door closing behind her as she walked down the stairs. She slowly walked down the stairs, pacing herself as she went. All was quiet as she stepped into the middle room. She smiled. Complete peace and quiet.

Ally took a seat at the end of the table. She pulled a lamp on the table closer before pulling out a nail file to file her nails. She went to work, starting with her left thumb, and filed away at the nail. A sound of something falling in another room suddenly erupted in her vampiric ears. Ally looked up. "Is someone there?" Still silence. She sighed and got up. Hopefully it was just a rat or a book just falling apart after years of use.

She slowly made her way over to the room where she heard the sound. It was in the entertainment room with the large TV, the books, the board games and all the other things the vampires might use when they don't have class. She glanced around. No one was there. Nothing was out of place. Ally turned back around and nearly screamed, but covered her mouth quickly enough to keep from it.

Drew stood in front of her with a worried look. "Are you all right?" He held a heavy book in his hand, as if he had just picked it up.

Ally nodded her head furiously as she moved her hand from mouth. "I'm just fine. I…I…just thought I heard something in here. I'm guessing it was just you then?" Drew smiled gently and nodded. "I didn't mean to intrude on your reading."

"It is fine. I was just finishing up for the day and about to head back to sleep, anyway." Ally stopped where she was, thinking Drew was going to choke her or something of the sort. Instead, he simply reached behind her, placing the book in his hand on the shelf. He then turned to leave, but stopped just before hitting the doorway. "Oh, and Ally…I have to ask you…Some of us saw you on the surveillance cameras today with some day schoolers. You're…allowed to do that? Does Dr. Murdoch know you've done that?" He tone turned seeming more accusatory with each word.

Ally blinked, still keeping her expression. "I'm sorry I didn't mention it. Dr. Murdoch told me not to flaunt my ability to tolerate sunlight. It is one of the few perks of being a half bred vampire, I suppose. I can't necessarily be an aide to Dr. Murdoch if I only live in darkness, now can I?" Her expression didn't change. Drew shrugged, his back still turned to her as he disappeared. "Drew?"

She sighed and pulled the papers out of the desk drawer to grade. Being a little less popular with her night school mates was going to prove troublesome. Something had to be done, unless she wanted her time at Mansbridge cut short and have to go back to her mother's home.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thought I would give you a long chapter to last a little while. No idea when I will be writing the next chapter. Give me a holler if you have some ideas, because I always love to hear them. But please, give me reviews. They make me write quicker.

Chapter 3

Later that night, the vampires emerged from their coffins. Ally was ready for them. She had taken a nap during some free time, finished her work and prepared for her plan of attack. True, she felt like she went a little overboard, but this time she felt it was worth it.

She lay waiting on the table, looking like a beach-goer in a short black leather skirt, black thigh high boots and a purple tank top. Her hair laid long, hanging partly on her back, partly hanging between her cleavage, which seemed to have grown considerably over the course of hours. Her face was made up and her nails were polished. Her contact lenses were still in. If anyone saw her, no one would deny it now…Ally was now looking hot.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here? Does our new girl have a doppelganger or did someone raid Essie's closet?" Marty gave a low whistle as he approached the table. As he went to sit, he tried to 'mistakenly' grab her thigh. Without hesitation, Ally slapped his hand quicker than he could put try to touch her. He smirked. "Ooo, feisty…I like them feisty."

"Don't get too attached, boys." Ally glanced at Marty, then at the approaching Drew and Karl. She winked at them. Essie and Merrill frowned disapprovingly, both with arms folded. "The outfit is only for a night."

Essie blinked. "So your new found personality and outfit is only for a night? What's the occasion? Puberty? It apparently kicked in tonight by the judgment of your breasts suddenly growing a size or two." Ally rolled her eyes in response as she sat up on the table.

"Well, if you must know, Essie…we have an unauthorized field trip tonight. Dr. Murdoch had to run off campus tonight. I was supposed to supervise all of you on an assignment, but I thought, 'Hey, these guys just got back from vacation. Maybe we should live it up one last time.' I guess you aren't up for it, Essie, but how about the rest of you?" Ally smirked as she swung her legs back and forth. She was pleased with herself for not only keeping the attention of the male students, but the female students as well, who would definitely prove to be more challenging to keep the attention of.

"Night out…sounds like a plan." Karl was smiling as big as could be, with a hungry look on his face. Ally was unsure if it was from the actual plan or if it was really from how she was dressed. It was maybe about half and half. "I could go for a fun time out. The rest of us didn't get to go out on a beginning of school venture last time."

"You're still upset Marty and I went last time? That's a little petty, Karl." Essie rolled her eyes, her arms still crossed. Ally still kept a smile plastered on her face, still swinging her legs. Watching. Waiting.

"I really don't think we should go." Merrill interjected suddenly. "Surely we aren't supposed to go out or else Dr. Murdoch will have told us to go. Are we even safe to be out tonight with all the students around?"

Ally's smile grew. "Tonight is probably our safest bet. People have just started leaving and coming to school. So many strange, new people that have never been around Mansbridge before. If we show up somewhere, we'll blend right in. Think of it! Tall, dark strangers. Tall, luxurious women. We'll be fine."

Merrill frowned further. "I'm still not so sure about this…"

"Merrill, just come along already. When else are we going to get another chance like this without scrutiny?" Surprised that he spoke up, every looked in Drew's direction. He was taking Ally's side like the others? "Wouldn't you like to have one last night of fun with your classmates?"

Merrill's eyes narrowed. "Fine, then I'll go." Her voice went sharp. She looked like an animal ready to attack.

"Wunderbar!" Ally jumped off the table and hurried for the stairs. As she was running, she called back "We'll leave in fifteen minutes. Go change and I'll meet you all upstairs."

/*\ /*\/*\/*\ /*\/*\/*\ /*\/*\/*\ /*\/*\/*\ /*\/*\/*\ /*\/*\/*\ /*\/*\/*\ /*\/*\/*\ /*\/*\/*\ /*\/*\

The vampires glanced at one another before heading to their designated dorms. Essie and Merrill went for Essie's room, while the others too their own. Essie pulled down the air closet, clothes looking as if they were ready to fall on someone. Both women looked through the closet, pushing through dresses, comparing them every which way.

"You really think we should trust her?" Merrill picked up a blue dress and held it at the mirror. She then put it back after musing 'it was too short.'

Essie shrugged, comparing a leopard print dress with zebra one, both with an incredibly short hemline. Where were they even going? How would they know what to wear?"I'd be more concerned with where she is taking us rather than what she is doing to us, Merrill. I mean, even if we get caught…at least we would have had fun with it."

"I still don't like her. Her character is off, and she never seems to be the same girl twice." Again, Essie shrugged in response, holding up the two dresses. She obviously didn't care now. Merrill sighed and tried to push the doubts from her mind. "I like the cheetah print better."

"Good. I do too." Essie stepped behind the screen to change, leaving Merrill to still pick a outfit.

/*\ /*\/*\/*\ /*\/*\/*\ /*\/*\/*\ /*\/*\/*\ /*\/*\/*\ /*\/*\/*\ /*\/*\/*\ /*\/*\/*\ /*\/*\/*\ /*\/*\

Ally stood at the mirror in the hall, adjusting her choker with the huge plastic purple rhinestone and matching earrings. Ally smiled to herself as she heard footsteps on the passage stairs . Her plan was working perfectly. "Show time."

Marty came up first, followed by Drew and Karl. Essie and Merrill came up together. Essie had changed into her cheetah print dress while Merrill had simply changed her blue sweater to a red one. Ally smiled at them all and motioned for them to follow her. Outside was a convertible, with the top up, that could barely fit the six of them. It was a little beat up, but it was still a nice looking car.

Ally slid into the driver's seat and magically pulled a key out of nowhere to start the car. Marty climbed into the back and then over the seat, into the front seat after changing his mind. The others piled into the back, grumbling about the lack of space. Essie seemed to be protesting the loudest."Why does Marty get the front seat? My dress is getting wrinkled!"

Ally revved the engine and turned on the car lights. "You need to chill out. We'll be there in fifteen minutes." Beating her to it, Marty turned on the radio, blasting music to block out the complaining from the back seat. He smirked at Ally, giving her an 'okay' hand signal. She could only smile in response as they drove off.

The must pumped as the car drove down the country road. Soon enough, they were approaching a larger, urban city. The vampires road with their faces pressed to the windows, looking out as they passed by. Not many people were out for the night, but as they approached the bright, flashing building Ally was taking them to, they could see, more and more people. A line was starting to form outside. The music from bright building was so loud, it could be heard from the outside, thumping against the car as they drove. Ally pulled the car the alley beside the building. The vampires piled out, heading back towards the entrance of the dance club.

Ally locked the car and started towards the line outside. The others went for the end of the line, but stopped short at seeing Ally going for the front of the line. They watched in slight horror as she approached the large Asian bouncer standing there with a clipboard and velvet road. She stopped in front of him with a smile playing across her face. The others still watched as the large man, towering over Ally seemed to just move aside when all she had seemed to do was greet him. He didn't seem glamoured or under any sort of mind control. "Come on in, Miss."

" Thanks Jerry." Ally turned back and smiled to the vampires. She motion for them to come with her. Hesitantly, they all came along through the red velvet ropes with those waiting in line protesting. Jerry closed the rope behind them as they entered. The club was even brighter on the inside. People were all over, having a good time. Lights were flashing and music was thumping. In one corner of the room was a neon lit bar. On the other side was a few pool tables that were mostly unoccupied. The middle of the room was mostly a dance floor attached to a DJ booth almost another floor level off the floor. The visiting vampires seemed to be in awe that something like this was so close to Mansbridge. "All right guys. Have a good time, but make sure you always have someone with you. Partner off if you have to. It's safer for this side of town."

Before Ally could go off by herself, Essie grabbed her arm to drag her through the crowds to the bar area. The two of them sat down on the stools, leaving the rest of the group to fend for themselves. "Ugh, Essie! That hurt! What was that for?"

Essie seemed to be glaring a little. Her fangs were starting to show. "Look Ally. You need to stop showing off. It doesn't impress anyone. No one cares about your car or your connections or you being allowed to mix with day schoolers. You're pathetic!"

"Essie…really?" Ally's eyebrows raised a little. "What is this really about? I haven't been flaunting anything…I just want to be friends with everyone."

Essie still had and annoyed pout in her lips. "Everyone…especially Karl. Maybe you haven't noticed, but he now has a thing for you since you defended him at his council …and we care about each other, and there shouldn't be a third woman in a couple."

Ally sighed. "Essie, I heard about the issue with your Declaration. As painful as it might be to remember that event, you need to hear this." Ally turned to face the bar table and away from Essie. She waved at the bartender, who smiled and started on his way over to them. "I have no interest in Karl. I promise. I was in a situation similar to his, and I thought I could pass on the kindness I received to him. That is all. I didn't come to Mansbridge to take away someone you care about."

"Really?" Essie turned also to bar as well, her glance still on Ally. Her thin eyebrows were raised in a questioning manner. As scrumptious as she found the tall, Latino bartender approaching them to take their drink orders, she was more interested in what Ally was seemingly hiding. In fact, why had she come to Mansbridge? She never actually said why she was there in the first place and why she wasn't a student. In fact, it had never been explained why Ally could mix with Day Schoolers. It made no sense. Regardless of that she wasn't trying to be threatening to her still remaining feelings for Karl, the mystery behind Ally still made Essie feel distain and contempt towards her. It wasn't a good feeling. It made her feel like the very humans she had hunted over the last century. "And what situation was that?"

Just as Ally was ready to speak up, she was interrupted. The bartender, with his tan skin and his dazzling white smile, leaned on the table and asked with a rather foreign accent "What can I get for you lovely ladies tonight? A Sex on the Beach perhaps?"

"A martini with a cherry twist, if you don't mind." Ally glanced back at Essie. "Did you want anything, Essie?"

Essie retracted her fangs and shrugged. "Bloody Mary, extra blood." The bartender smiled at them before starting to make their drinks. The girls watched for a moment before Essie spoke up again. "Ally, tell me…what situation were you in that was so similar to Karl's?"

Ally hesitated. Essie's eyes widened a little, showing she was definitely listening now. "Well, it's a long story, but the short version? They were trying to take me away from my mother. It was when my vampire fangs grew in, when I was thirteen. They tried to take me away from my mother, saying I was dangerous and unruly. Frankly, the only danger in me was my teenage hormones and my obsession with chasing after boys. But either way, they threw me in before the council, and well, Dr. Murdoch spoke up for me. He proved that I was not a full vampire and therefore, I was less of a threat to the Council and more to the Fury because of my 'vampiric innocence' or something like that. Either way, it got me off the hook and a few years later, on the Mansbridge Experiment to come help after finding some of the results not to their liking. After speaking up on Karl's behalf, they thought I might be able to help Dr. Murdoch, and help you guys adjust to a similar degree as I have. Before my mother died, I lived and breathed like the rest of the Day Walkers. No one even suspected I was a vampire. They were hoping I could help you all do the same. A role model...or whatever they had planned."

Essie said nothing. She didn't seem shocked or upset or even just slightly surprised. She simply sat there for a moment. The bartender finished making the drinks and slid them onto the counter. "Drink up, ladies. No charge."

Both women took their drinks and looked at one another. Ally took a moment before smiling at Essie. "To…a long night of fun, being wild with some great vampires and new friends. Cheers!" Ally held up her martini glass for a moment, her smile still plastered on her face. She waited. Essie didn't hold up her glass. Ally waited a few more moments before shaking her glass a little, trying to entice Essie. "Come on, Essie. Humor me…Please? I would love to be friends with all of you. I just want to fit in. And really, you're better off here. You know more about me than I know about you. "

Essie paused and smirked a suspicious smirk. Taking another second to pick up her glass, she turned to Ally. "All right. I'll give you a chance…on one condition. If you stay away from Karl." Essie held up her glass, swaying it almost enticingly. "Do we have an accord?"

"Of course! Salude!" The girls clanked glasses and drank. They chatted awhile longer. About a half hour later, some chatting and a bunch of drinks later, Essie and Ally were starting get along.

/*\ /*\/*\/*\ /*\/*\/*\ /*\/*\/*\ /*\/*\/*\ /*\/*\/*\ /*\/*\/*\ /*\/*\/*\ /*\/*\/*\ /*\/*\/*\ /*\/*\

Giggling drunkenly, both Essie and Ally stumbled through the crowds back toward the pool tables. The four remaining vampires had been hitting the pool table for the last thirty minutes. Marty lined up his shot. Before he could even hit the ball, Ally slammed into the pool table and pushed it almost three feet from where it was. The others pulled back fast, trying to avoid being crushed. Marty sighed. "You ruined my shot, Big Eyes!"

"Who are you calling, Big Eyes?" Her voice slurred a little. Ally pulled herself up and turned towards the pool table. She pulled herself onto the table, sitting the top right corner with her legs crossed. Marty walked over to her. He leaned on the table; leaning over her, he looked at her. "Was there something you wanted, Marty?"

"Someone's had a little too much to drink." He pulled his hand up to push her hair out of her face, simultaneously looking into her eyes. Marty smirked. "Cute, really. Vampires that can't hold their liquor."

"Half vampire." Ally corrected, still with a drunken grin on her face. Marty still held "I can get drunk twice as quickly on half the alcohol, just like a human. Not a redeeming quality, but when time is precious like this, it is all worth it."

Marty moved his hand from Ally's hair to her cheek, still looking at her. Studying her. Ally kept drunkenly smiling and swaying her head. Marty leaned in closer to her, his forehead against hers. Before he could say or do anything, Ally spoke up. "I want to dance with you."

"What?" Marty picked his head up and looked at her with a confused expression. Ally grinned again, still drunkenly. Without any warning, she started moving her hips towards his while still sitting. Marty was taken aback by surprise at Ally's sudden outgoing gesture, but simply smirked again in response. "Oh, that's what you want. I suppose I could oblige 'that' sort of request."

Marty pulled her off the pool table and led her by the hand to the crowded dance floor. Ally stumbled a little as they pushed by couples and groups of people. Marty pulled her in front of him as he stopped in the middle of the floor. Feeling his hands on her hips, Ally wiggled and swayed her hips against him. The beat of the song playing hit against them as they danced.

Looking across the dance floor, Ally could see Essie and Karl across the room. The two of them seemed to be now getting along, especially with Essie now dancing on Karl as she did. She noticed Essie seeming to smile and wink in her direction. However, Ally also noticed the look Karl seemed to give her and Marty. A look of lust mixing with jealously.

Ally turned back to Marty, not looking at them. She could still feel Karl's stare boring into her, burning her with the intensity in his stare. It was a strange feeling to her, being known she was being watched. She looked back at Marty, who seemed to be enjoying himself. He had a large smile on his face. He clutched her tightly as they danced. Her hair occasionally hit him in the face, but he didn't seem to mind.

The beat still bumped, hitting against the dancing bodies. _Come on, Come on, Come on _urged the music. Ally looked up at Marty to see him tilting his head down. His eyes were close. His head was getting closer and closer. Ally could feel Marty's breath on her forehead. She closed her eyes, soon feeling his cold lips on hers.

Marty pulled her closer, Ally's lips still pressed to his. He couldn't believe she had accepted his advances. The beat of the music hit against them, as they stood in one place for a long time. Before he could realize what he was doing, Marty could feel his fangs extending slowly. He pulled away as quickly as he could. Though he rushed out to the car, Ally had seen his eyes started to glow red.

Ally gave a quiet squeak and hurried to Essie and Karl. "Guys, get the others and get back to the car! Now! We have to get out of here before Marty's full vampire instincts come out! His fangs are showing and his eyes are glowing red!"

Not questioning it, Essie and Karl stopped what they were doing. They 'vamp'-ran the ends of the club to find Merrill and Drew. Ally hurried out of the club. She could see the shadow of a man in a coat, head hung over as he held on to her car. He looked as if he were trying to recover from a night of drinking. Realizing it was Marty, she hurried faster. Pulling the car keys from her cleavage, she clicked the buttons to open the car. Marty pulled open the door, practically pulling the door off the hinges. He closed the door behind him and locked the doors. Ally stopped short when she realized he was trying to lock himself in. Slowly, she approached the car and knocked on the window. _Tap, tap, tap. _"Marty…are you-are you all right?"

Marty looked up cautiously. He seemed to be breathing heavily. His fangs were starting to detract, but his eyes were still red. "You shouldn't be here. Go back inside for the others."

"Marty, I will open the car door with the keys if I have to. You need to let me in. I can help." Ally waited for a moment before hearing the electric locks click open. She smiled slightly before opening the door. Climbing in, Ally closed the door behind her. His back was turned to her, with his head up against the window. Marty's breathing was a bit heavy, but it seemed to be slowing with each breath. Ally hesitated. "Marty…I am going to reach into the glove compartment, okay? I am slowly going to open it…Don't attack me."

Ally slowly moved to the glove compartment. A little closer. Closer. Closer. Her hand slowly landed onto the metal level. She pulled it up, making the glove compartment pop open. Marty didn't stir. Pushing papers and other miscellaneous items, she pulled out a brown obviously handmade cloth purse. Ally pulled something from the small purse and put it in her lap. Slowly, Marty lifted his head and sniffed the air. He looked around for a moment, his eyes falling on what looked like a small blue and purple pillow in Ally's lap. "What is that?"

"It's a relaxation pillow. When I was learning how to control my fangs, I used this. My mother made these for me. She was really big on natural herbs for healing, relaxation, that sort of thing. This one is stuffed with cinnamon, rosemary, lavender, lilac, and cloves. Doesn't it smell good?"

Marty shrugged. Ally plopped the pillow on his face. "Take a deep breath." She ordered. Marty took a breath. She watched as Marty's tense posture seemed to relax with inhalation. Ally smiled. "It's okay, Marty. You'll be fine soon."

Ally sat up and looked out the window. Four figures were moving towards the car. As she narrowed her eyes and look closer, she realize it was the rest of her classmates. Ally clicked the unlock button on the car. The others raced up to the car, and shoved in.

"How is he?" Merrill looked into front seat. Her blue eyes narrowed in concern. "He didn't attack anyone, did he?"

"He'll be fine. He's getting there." Ally started the car. Merrill sat back, her blue eyes still flashing. Ally could hear Essie huffing in the backseat and looking annoyed with sitting between Karl and Merrill. Drew said nothing, as he sat in the side seat. The engine roared on the car as Ally pulled back and away from the flashing lights of the club. The road soon turned into lesser and lesser activity. Soon, the only sounds the vampires could hear was the engine running and crickets chirping.

Ally drove in silence, glancing in the mirror to check on the others. The vampires in the back seemed a bit tired from all the outdoor activity. Essie had her head against Karl's chest, holding onto him as if she was sleeping. Merrill was laid against Drew, her back to his chest. Their heads were hanging over each other. Ally glanced in the mirror to look at them again. Karl's glance caught her eye. His baby blue eyes flashed her way, staring back at Ally. His glare seemed to burn into her again. Ally sighed and looked away. She glanced at Marty beside her. He was now laying more back in his seat, he still had her relaxation pillow on his face. She sighed again, continuing to drive until Mansbridge Academy was in sight.

She pulled into the driveway, putting the car in park. The vampires around her stirred. Ally unclasped her seat belt and turned the engine off. Essie yawned and stretched, almost hitting Karl in the face. It broke his glance for only a moment, but it was long enough for Ally to notice. Drew clicked the door open, with Merrill sliding out behind him. Both of them mumbled in response, sounding tired.

Ally listened as the doors slammed shut before prodding Marty. "Come on. Wake up. We're back." Ally prodded him a few time before the relaxation pillow fell from his face. Marty glanced at Ally. The whites of his eyes were white once again. He looked subdued, maybe even a little tired. "You with me, Marty? Can you hear me?"

Marty nodded and yawned. "I'm awake, Big Eyes. Relax." He groaned before opening the car door. Marty sat there for a moment stroking his eyes. Ally reached over and shoved the relaxation pillow back into the glove compartment. Ally looked at Marty. He didn't make eye contact with her as got out of the car. "Well? What are you waiting for? A written invitation? We need to get back before Murdoch gets in."

Ally sighed, her hopes crushed in looking for something more. Maybe the alcohol impaired not only her judgment but her common sense and sight as well. Had the rather lascivious moment between the two of them just been a figment of her drunken stupor? It seemed so. Ally slammed the car door shut. As the car beeped signaling the lock, Marty walked away with his hands in his pockets. His back was turned to her. He didn't look back as he walked across the loose stone driveway. Ally sighed and followed.

/*\ /*\/*\/*\ /*\/*\/*\ /*\/*\/*\ /*\/*\/*\ /*\/*\/*\ /*\/*\/*\ /*\/*\/*\ /*\/*\/*\ /*\/*\/*\ /*\/*\

As the vampires walked in, the stern face of Dr. Murdoch was there to welcome them. He was definitely not happy to see them. His arms were crossed and his shirt was messed. Dr. Murdoch tapped his foot a bit impatiently. "Ladies…gentlemen….Join me." With a slight flourish, he motioned to the couch and seats in front of his desk. The vampire students all sat down, some looking more sheepish than others.

Ally came in last, trying to cover up her stomach and cleavage with her arms. She stood in the corner, looking a bit embarrassed as Dr. Murdoch spoke. "I am very disappointed in all of you. Do you understand what kind of danger you could have been in from wandering off? What you did to endanger this project? Where did you even go?"

"A club." Ally interjected quietly. The others gave a quiet stare in her direction. "Dr. Murdoch, please don't punish them. I was the one who executed the plan and took them with me. I coaxed them into coming, especially when some of them didn't want to. Please, don't punish them…Punish me instead."

Still, the other students said nothing. Dr. Murdoch continued to frown, his arms not moving from their crossed position. "You're all excused. Except for you, Ally. We need to talk. Now." Some hesitating before getting up, Essie was the first to leave, followed by Merrill, Drew, Marty and Karl. Karl glanced back at Ally before following the other down into the wine cellar passageway. Ally waited and hesitated. Dr. Murdoch frowned a moment more before starting to smile to himself. "So how did they do, Ally? Any improvements from last year's issue?"

Ally too, smiled in return. "Very much so. They seemed to blend in well. They had a good time. Marty lost control for a moment, but he left the area to compose himself. They were all on their best behavior, despite my unsavory behavior…I think we're doing well." Ally uncrossed her arms and reached behind her neck. She unclasped her necklace, placing it in the hand of Dr. Murdoch. "You'll see that in the clips that were taken. It is all very promising."

Dr. Murdoch nodded as he took the necklace over to the computer. Pushing down on the fake gem, a flash drive USB port popped out of the necklace. He plugged the USB into his laptop and played back the video. He watched in some awe, but with pride. "This is very promising. You did a great job. Keep up the good work, Ally."

Ally beamed and watched with Dr. Murdoch. There was more to come out of all of this secrecy, and definitely neither of them would see it coming.


End file.
